Ah! La jeunesse
by mamamonamie
Summary: ça aurait pu être une soirée entre filles normale... ça aurait pu. DM/HG BZ/GW TN/LL   c'est mon premier OS, alors il n'est pas parfait :


Ah ! La jeunesse…

C'était une soirée disons… normale. Enfin normale pour des adolescentes. Si on peut déjà qualifier de « normal » le fait que quatre jeunes filles soient des sorcières. Au milieu d'une école remplie de jeunes sorciers. En tout cas, elles étaient normales dans leur monde. Bref, ces quatre jeunes filles étaient assises sur des coussins au milieu de la chambre rouge et or de la préfète-en-chef. Buvant de la bière-au-beurre et du whisky pur feu. Et mangeant des chocogrenouilles et des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue.

« Vas-y Parvati, à toi !

D'accord, alors je n'ai jamais… fait l'amour avec un garçon !

Tu triches, c'est même pas vrai !

Ginny, personne n'a dit qu'on devait dire des choses vraies ! bois ton verre puisque tu n'es plus vierge ! comme nous toutes d'ailleurs, sauf peut-être toi Hermione… MAIS T'AS BU TON VERRE ?

Bah oui, qui t'as dit que j'étais encore innocente Lavande ?

Euuuh… désolée, je supposais…

Mais avec qui Hermione Granger a-t-elle perdu sa virginité ?

Un moldu, pendant les vacances il y a un an et demi, » répondit la concernée en haussant les épaules.

Lavande et Parvati la regardaient les yeux ronds pendant que Ginny éclatait de rire, rapidement rejointe par Hermione. En effet cette dernière était réputée pour être la sainte-nitouche de Poudlard. Elle n'était pas moche, elle avait de très beaux yeux noisettes et des formes là où il fallait malgré sa chevelure indomptable, mais elle avait plutôt la tête dans ses bouquins au lieu de regarder la gente masculine du collège.

La jolie rousse de 16 ans regardait ses amies avec des yeux pétillants de malice (même si l'alcool l'aidait beaucoup).

« Et c'est pas le seul mec que Mione a connu…

Ginny ! Je raconte pas ce que tu fais avec Harry dans la salle-sur-demande !

Change pas de sujet Hermy, racooonte !

Bah il y a aussi eu Max de serdaigle et Jean et Sam de Poufsouffle, et euh Cormac.

Tu t'embêtes pas dis donc ! »

Les quatre jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire dans la chambre d'Hermione. Puis la porte s'ouvrit sur…

« Mesdemoiselles, une invitée pour vous, » dit un blond aux yeux d'acier avec son éternel sourire moqueur.

« Malfoy, combien de fois devrais-je te demander de FRAPPER AVANT D'ENTRER !

Au moins une fois de plus petite lionne !

Haha… hilarant. Salut Luna ! Tu vas bien ?

Oui, j'ai croisé Draco Malfoy et ses charmants amis !

Euh charmants charmants… n'exagère pas non plus hein !

On est pas sourds Granger.

La ferme Zabini.

Bon bah on va vous laisser avec Parvati, on a rendez-vous, » leur dit Lavande avec un clin d'œil. « À plus tard !

Salut les filles, bonne soirée ! »

Les deux filles partirent, laissant Hermione, Ginny, et Luna avec Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, et l'inévitable Draco Malfoy. Ce dernier prit la parole avec un air narquois :

« Alors comme ça, la pure Hermione Granger n'est plus… pure.

Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre Malfoy ?

Rien, je suis juste surpris. J'ai toujours pensé que tu te réservais pour la belette.

Bah tu t'es trompé. »

C'est là que la voix fluette de Luna se fit entendre :

« Vous restez avec nous les garçons ? »

**POV Hermione**

Je vais la tuer. Si elle n'était pas mon amie, elle serait déjà morte. J'ai essayé de l'avadakédavriser avec les yeux mais ça n'a pas marché. Et pourquoi ces trois imbéciles ont accepté ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait à Merlin ? Je venais quand même de passer six ans à aider Harry pour tuer monsieur-je-me-prends-pour-le-maître-du-monde-et-j'ai-une-face-de-serpent. Et c'est comme ça qu'on me remercie ? En me faisant passer la soirée avec trois connards ? (Même si Nott et Zabini sont plutôt simpas enfait.) C'est la dernière fois que je sauve le monde ! Enfin j'espére. Il n'empêche que je ne pense avoir mérité la présence de ces crétins des plages dans ma chambre. Et ils écoutent aux portes en plus ! SUPER. Demain tout le monde saura que je ne suis plus une jeune fille innocente. La miss-je-sais-tout connaît aussi les plaisirs charnels. Ça vous en bouche un coin hein ?

« Et si on faisait un action/vérité ? J'ai du veritasérum ! »

Je connais une rousse qui va mourir.

« Quelle bonne idée, n'est-ce pas Granger ? »

Un blondinet aussi. Connard.

« C'est ça ouais. Profite la fouine, si tu continues tu vas aller danser avec les hippogriifes.

La lionne montre les crocs ! Bon je commence. Vérité.

Hmmmm… combien de filles sont passées dans ton lit Dray ?

Plus que tu n'en auras jamais Théo. 587… pour le moment.

Wahou !

Si tu veux tu peux être la 588éme Weasley…

Ça va aller. A moi. Action.

Roule une pelle à Blaise.

Héééé !

Fais pas comme si ça te dérangeait !

Je vais le faire, c'est bon. » dit Ginny en se penchant vers Blaise.

Ils se séparèrent quelques instants plus tard. Si je ne connaissais pas Ginny, je jurerais que c'était avec regret. Mais mais… ELLE REGRETTE MA PAROLE ! C'est écrit dans ses yeux. Ah la traitresse ! Je sais qu'elle n'est plus avec Harry mais quand même ! Elle aurait pu me dire qu'elle avait des vues sur Zabini, je suis sa meilleure amie quand même !

« A toi Luna.

Vérité.

T'es célibataire ?

NOTT !

Quoi ? c'est une question comme une autre !

Ouais ouais, c'est ça.

Oui je suis célibataire. Je crois que les ronflaks effraient les garçons qui m'approchent.

Euh surement Luna. Zabini ?

Vérité.

Lache.

Je suis à serpentard moi.

On s'en fout. Alors… pourrais-tu te faire Weasley fille ici présente ?

Une autre qualité des serpentards : la finesse.

La ferme mademoiselle la plus vierge.

Te vexe pas Malfoy. T'as l'ego sensible non ?

Fermez la tous les deux !

Oui, je pourrais coucher avec Ginny. »

Je rêve. Pincez-moi. Je crois qu'un nouveau couple est en train de se former. C'est un cauchemar. Ma meilleure amie avec un serpent. Je me meure. Elle aura ma mort sur la conscience cette cachotière. Et ce sera bien fait. Et si ça suffit pas je reviendrais la hanter. Au moins la fouine a l'air aussi choqué que moi. Les deux autres s'en fouttent. Mais mon intelligence supérieure et mon don d'observation légendaire me permet de remarquer que Nott jette des petits regards à Luna. C'est bien ma veine ça. A ce rythme là il restera que Malfoy et moi. AU SECOURS !

« C'est mignon !

Non Luna, c'est PAS mignon.

Sois pas jalouse Granger, t'auras beaucoup plus de succès quand tout le monde apprendra que t'es plus vierge.

Fais ça Malfoy, et ton entrejambe ne sera plus qu'un tas de cendres.

Du calme chaton.

Oui bon Hermione à toi.

Action.

Stupide courage des griffondors.

Va te faire voir chez les sombrals crétin !

On se calme ! Bon Hermione… embrasse Malfoy !

QUOI ? GINNY !

Une action est une action. Sinon t'as un gage.

Et le gage c'est quoi ?

Embrasse Rogue.

Beurk ! Je préfère encore Malfoy !

Alors vas-y…

Et essaie pas de profiter de mon corps d'Apollon !

Pour ça faudrait que t'en aies un ! »

Je collais mes lèvres aux siennes. Ça aurait pu s'arrêter là mais monsieur a voulu faire son intéressant et nos langues ont commencé à danser. C'était plutôt agréable. Il embrassait bien. Très bien même. ARGH, REVEILLE TOI MIONE ! TU PARLES DE LA FOUINE LÀ ! Je me rompis le baiser.

« Bah dites donc, c'était chauuuud !

La ferme Blaise.

Ouais, ta gueule Zabini.

Vous voyez, vous commencez même à être d'accord… AIEUUUH !

Bien fait. Haha.

Vous êtes des brutes.

Et toi t'es con.

Ok alors on se calme.

Oui jolie rousse. Tout ce que tu veux. Mais en contrepartie, tu dors avec moi cette nuit !

Si tu veux Blaise. »

C'est un cauchemar. Ma meilleure amie. Ma sœur de cœur. Comme si ils allaient dormir en plus. Faut pas nous prendre pour des cons non plus. La fouine ricane. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle, bouffon ? Quel vieux mec celui-là… Il vit pour ses hormones.

Maintenant Nott et Luna se sourient. Je vais me réveiller. C'est ça Hermione, tu es en train de rêver. Je me pince, histoire de vérifier. AIE ! Merde, je suis réveillée. J'en peux plus de cette ambiance.

« Embrassez-vous bordel !

Hermione !

Quoi ? ils en meurent d'envie !

T'es jalouse Granger ?

C'est le pompon ça ! je me retourne dans ma chambre !

Euh Mione ?

Oui ?

On est dans ta chambre…

Ah. Bah je vais dormir dans la salle-sur-demande.

Na. La meilleure élève de l'école a toujours une solution. Dans vos dents bande de nazes. Ils me regardent partir. Et n'essayez pas de me rattraper hein ! ça tombe bien, c'est pas dans leurs projets. Faux amis.

Je m'installais tranquillement quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître le blondinet. Je suis maudite. Je l'ai toujours su que les fées ne s'étaient pas penchées sur mon berceau. Enfin là je me dis que ça va loin dans le manque de bol.

« c'est à quel sujet ?

Je viens te tenir compagnie.

Pourquoi ?

Blaise et Weasley sont dans ta chambres et Théo et Luffoca dans la mienne.

M'en fous. T'as qu'à aller voir une de tes groupies. Parkinson serait ravie de t'accueillir dans son lit.

Je trouvais ça plus drôle de venir t'emmerder.

Oui, j'ai bien remarqué. »

Connard. Il peut pas me foutre la paix deux minutes. C'est trop demander à son petit cerveau ? Emmerdeur và.

« Et on dirait que je m'en sors vraiment bien. »

Tu l'as dit bouffi ! Saleté. Ce type me file des boutons. Même si il embrasse bien. Mais je pense à quoi là ? Faut vraiment que tu te calmes ma pauvre. Ça doit être les hormones. Encore la faute de ces trucs à la con. Reprend-toi ma vieille !

« Ouais t'as réussi maintenant dégage. Je voudrais dormir moi.

Dormir ?

T'as bien compris. Fous-moi la paix maintenant.

Et si j'ai pas envie ?

Tu veux quoi pour aller voir ailleurs ?

Embrasse-moi.

QUOI ?

T'as très bien compris. Après je te laisse tranquille.

Bon bah si c'est tout ce qu'il te faut… »

Et je l'embrassais. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

Ce que j'avais pas prévu, c'est d'entrouvrir les lèvres et qu'il glisse sa langue de serpent dans ma bouche. Rapidement, tout a dégénéré. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi ou comment, parce que je n'en sais rien. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille pendant que mes doigts agrippaient sa nuque. Ses mains se firent plus baladeuses. Il retira mon t-shirt. Je lui retirais le sien. Il m'embrassait partout. Merlin que ce mec était doué ! Nous finîmes nus. Pas la peine de vous faire un dessin sur ce qui arriva ensuite. Je peux juste vous dire qu'il avait largement mérité sa réputation.

Le lendemain matin, je partis avant son réveil. J'avais honte mais honte ! Je m'étais comportée comme une dévergondée. Comme une fille de petite vertu. Comme une fieffée catin. Comme une pute quoi.

Je le croisai dans les couloirs, il me murmura que j'étais un très bon coup (toujours très élégant ce petit) mais que c'était pas la peine d'en enformer quelqu'un. Pour qui il me prenait celui-là ? J'allais quand même pas me vanter d'avoir couché avec Draco Malfoy alors que j'étais l'une des seules de Poudlard à ne pas être tombée dans ses bras (très musclés d'ailleurs) ! J'avais quand même une réputation à tenir. Crétin.


End file.
